


aproximación sucesiva

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Posts de texto [1]
Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Apollo le toca su mente calcula diecinueve posibilidades diferentes y ninguna es la sumisión, así que reacciona como lo hace ahora, por instinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aproximación sucesiva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Stormwatch-era.

La primera vez que Apollo le toca, Midnighter le rompe la muñeca.

Su cuerpo y su mente son una contradicción continua, lo que su memoria muscular recuerda y lo que establece como una reacción apropiada. Reconoce las caricias de una manera primaria, algo que araña bajo su consciencia y susurra que debió ocurrir en otra vida.

La primera vez que Apollo le toca su mente calcula diecinueve posibilidades diferentes y ninguna es la sumisión, así que reacciona como lo hace ahora, por instinto.

Apollo le envía una semana a la enfermería y después discuten tácticas, continúan su entrenamiento. Ninguno se disculpa porque ninguno entiende cómo funcionan. No son amigos, no tienen nombres, no tienen nada que les diferencie a los unos de los otros excepto las cicatrices. Midgnighter está lleno. No hay ni un sólo tramo de su piel que no sea orografía, que no haya ardido bajo agujas y bisturís.

La siguiente vez que Apollo le toca, Midnighter aprende.

Sus dedos arden de una manera diferente. Su mente establece parámetros de seguridad, cinco posiciones diferentes desde las que romperle el cuello, cuarenta y tres huesos que podría astillarle mientras sus pulgares se cuelan bajo su máscara.

Respira hondo y Apollo no le quita la máscara; se conocen mejor que eso, igual que no se conocen en absoluto.

Juegan a las cartas en su tiempo libre. Midnighter conoce todos los puntos ciegos de las cámaras. Es su trabajo saberlo, incluso si no es lo que la Organización hubiera planeado. Es en esos rincones en los que desarman sus mecanismos. Cuando Apollo sonríe, podría romperle esa expresión de quince maneras distintas. Con las manos en su cintura, por encima del traje, podría arrancarle la lengua de un mordisco. Su mente se lo pide cada vez, y cada vez pelea contra ello, escucha a la otra parte que le explica cómo subyugar sus músculos, que retira los colmillos y pasea la punta de su lengua por los labios de Apollo.

Y después no ocurre nada.

Son armas.

No tienen nombres.

Entrenan.


End file.
